childoflightfandomcom-20200222-history
Norah
Norah is a character that appears in Child of Light. She is the middle step-sister from another dimension of Aurora who appears during her quest through Lemuria. Norah guides Aurora to a mirror that can lead them back home. She is the younger daughter of Aurora's stepmother. “As family we overcome together any obstacle, now and forever.” ―Norah Skills *Quicken (increases speed of one, or later all allies) *Lull (reduces the speed of one, or later all enemies) *Charm Time (begin further on the timeline, starting at 20%, passive skill) *Petrify (melee attack with a %-chance to paralyze an enemy for a few seconds) *Unstoppable (makes an ally immune to being interrupted for a certain number of turns) *Defend (reduces damage from attacks and increases speed on the timeline for the following turn) Note: It is highly recommended NOT ''' to upgrade any of her stats with single-use Stardusts because she’ll leave the party '''forever later in the plot. She’ll only return for New Game +. Plot It is later revealed that her real name is Nox, the daughter of the Queen of the Night, and the secondary antagonist of the game. She will also leave your party once this crescendo event is triggered which is why you shouldn't spend Stardust upgrades on her. Personality At first, Norah appears caring and protective towards her step-sister Aurora and is pleased to meet her friends. She informs Aurora that a magic mirror up in the sky can take her back home, and believes in their family bonds. There are, however, warning signs of her eventual turning on the group; in one of her post-battle dialogues, she says, in pretence naïvety, that the dusty plains of Lemuria don't feel suitable for the nobility. She also shows contempt towards the Bolmus Populi race due to them being mice and often bickers with Robert while he is in the group. After her revelation as Nox, she is shown to be highly manipulative and deceitful with sociopathic traits, able to hide her real emotions behind a mask of benevolence and charm to gain the trust of others while showing no remorse for exploiting them to accomplish her goals. She tells Aurora that she lied about everything and has never considered her family, shocking Aurora. After this event, she also betrays Aurora's friends by locking them in the tower in a separate room. Nox has a superiority complex, believing she and her family are better than people of the lower class while showing contempt for Aurora for befriending them. Her superiority complex is best highlighted when she insults Aurora's friends when confronted in the Piscene Sea, but is angered when Aurora retorts that "a double-crosser like you wears dirt for her cloak". Nox's cruelty likely stems from deep resentment towards Aurora's mother, the Queen of Light, due to being born into exile as a result of her grandmother being banished from Lemuria. Battle Info Nox *Sea Serpent's Kiss: Takes two turns to execute, deals massive water-elemental damage. *Maw of the Deep: Quick and strong water-elemental attack. *Unstoppable: Counterattack after being interrupted, protects all allies from interruption. Tentacles *Tidal Wave: Quick water-elemental melee attack. Strategy Weakness: Lightning At the beginning of the fight, Nox will turn into a huge Water-Dragon with 2 tentacles as "allies". This and subsequent battles can be very easy depending on Gen's build. If she has Paralyze All then simply cast it to freeze all enemies on the screen. If not, revert to the next strategy: For this fight, equip one heavy-hitting character with lightning-damage (Golem or Óengus) and have Finn learn his strongest "Lightning Strike (All)" spell. When using Oengus, have him use his "Taunt"-ability does draw all attacks (equipping him with a sapphire for water-protection is also a good idea). Alternately you can also use Tristis with his "Unstoppable" spell so Finn can't be interrupted while casting. Cast "Lightning Strike (All)", which is very strong against Nox' water-elemental nature. Use heavy-hitting (lightning-damage dealing) Oengus/Golem to deal more physical+lightning damage with Kategida Cleave (All) / Smash (All). When using Tristis as a supporting character, also equip him with lightning-damage and make use of his "Tumble"-attack to interrupt Nox and her tentacles whenever possible. The fight should not be too hard since Nox and her tentacles have a VERY small set of attacks. If you also want to be on the safe side for the things to come, make sure to equip Aurora and Óengus with Light-damage Citrine (NOT '''lightning!). (see "spoiler" info below if you need) ---- '''FINAL BOSS SPOILER! => Since you will be fighting two bosses in a row, prepare your party for the encounter with Umbra BEFORE fighting Nox, i.e. equip at least 1 or 2 characters with Light-damage (Aurora and Oengus are recommended)! Umbra is weak to light, so make use of that weakness. Another option is to Flee from the Umbra fight immediately after you enter. Trivia *Nox is Latin for "night". **Nox is as well the name of the Roman goddess of night; her Greek name is Nyx. * Unlike other residents of Lemuria, Norah reuses the 3D character model of Aurora (with the moon) while on the field and in battle. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Gallery characters